


The Fight

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Anal Fingering, Arguing during sex, Bottom Zoro, Competing during sex, Fluffy Ending, Fooling around outside, Forced Ejaculation, Humor, M/M, Mild Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post Alabasta Arc, Romance, Smutty, Topping from the Bottom, Typical Sanji and Zoro fighting, Uke Zoro, foot job, mild dirty talk, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off on a cold night in Alabasta. Sanji discovered something completely unexpected about Zoro, and it really led to some unexpected results and discoveries. </p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight In The Desert

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently re-watching One Piece and am in the Alabasta Arc. I was suddenly hit with this idea and really couldn't hold it in. So here's the first part of two! Very smutty. I really hope this is enjoyed! The first chapter is a bit from Sanji's P.O.V. for a lot of it. The second chapter will be more my usual attempts to include both.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It was fucking freezing! Sanji ventured being drunk should have helped at least some, but still he could swear his balls were going to freeze off. The blonde climbed out of the men's tent and wrapped his arms around himself. If there were some ladies around he would have definitely felt much warmer with their company~ But as it stood, Nami and Vivi were asleep, so sweet and beautiful without a doubt, in their tent. He paused however, when he saw none other than the resident moss brained idiot. The moron was attempting to work out even though he was sure Zoro had to be fucking cold as well. Just watching that moron pissed him off. Sanji stomped his way over toward the moron, his teeth grinding before he came to a sandy stop next to the swordsman. Zoro grunted and looked over to see the cook glaring heatedly down at him.

“What's your problem?” Zoro asked in a huff as he went down and then came back up to finish the push up, the muscles in his arms bulging under the strain put on them from however long he had been working out.

“It's colder than shit out here! What the fuck are you doing?! And without a shirt!” Sanji snarled and Zoro glared up at the blonde.

“Working out pumps the blood and warms the body,” he growled before a smirk curved his lips. “Maybe if you worked out you could warm up, and put some muscle on those girly arms.” Sanji bristled. The cook's foot struck out and the swordsman jumped back, dodging the kick. Zoro jumped to his feet and grabbed Yubashiri and Kitetsu out of their sheaths to block the cook when the blonde kicked at him again. 

“Marimo bastard!” Sanji snarled and Zoro gave into a chuckle as he blocked another high aimed kick.

“What's the matter shit-cook?! It was just an observation with some friendly suggestion!” he baited. 

“Bullshit!” the blonde snarled, a particularly powerful blow hitting Zoro's braced swords so hard he slid back in the soft sand before his eyes flew open when he felt the ground slide out from under his feet. Zoro let out a yelp of surprise when he slid backward down a large sand dune and threw his swords to the side to avoid risking injury when the blonde's footing slipped out from under him as well. The cook gasped when he pitched forward after the swordsman, both men slipping and tumbling through the sand until they landed in a pile with a fresh layer of sand dusting them.

Sanji groaned and shifted, his jumbled brain straightening itself out slowly as he lied there. He paused a second, his arm was pressed against something, trapped between himself and something else. How the hell had that happened? The cook lifted his head and shook the sand he felt slide through his hair. The blonde paused again, blinked, there was something pressing against his chest, sort of pushing against it at a point. He was being poked? He looked down and froze, all color draining from his face when he realized his head had been on Zoro's green haramaki. The thing he felt... Sanji's heart jittered and stopped as his eyes landed on the incredibly offensive thing between Zoro's legs. Tent? He looked up the swordsman's body and his heart stopped again, Zoro's face was the reddest thing he had _ever_ seen. There was a weird look of panic on the swordsman's face and the cook felt shock numb his senses. What? What was happening? 

Sanji pulled back and Zoro scrambled backward, legs kicking and pushing sand as his arms pulled him backward, sort of crab… running away from the cook. Zoro's chest puffed hard with his breaths as they stared at one another. The blonde stared, absolute shock still in his face as his heart slowly started to beat faster and faster. Zoro was… had been… he gasped and grabbed his hair as his expression grew panicked. He had just felt Zoro's hard on?! Zoro jumped to his feet and rushed passed the still very much stunned blonde as he sat there on his knees, head cupped in his hands. The cook looked up the sand dune and watched the swordsman as he rushed up the dune, flustered and clumsy against the sliding sand. Zoro managed up the dune and grabbed his swords before disappearing from the blonde's sight. Sanji looked back down and looked at his hands. Never had another man's dick touched him before, a hard one especially! His insides twisted, what the fuck had just happened?! How could this have happened?!

Sanji twitched. Was Zoro gay? Did he secretly get off on all their little squabbles? Oh shit! Did Zoro have a thing for him?! The cook knew he was a handsome guy, that really, any gay guy with decent taste would be interested in, but never had he put much thought to it… much less thought that the swordsman could be into that… or have decent taste to start with. It explained a few things though, why Zoro seemed so uninterested in women, though he didn't really seem interested in sex in general. Though the chef guessed he just blew the guy being asexual out of question. Zoro was pretty private, didn't talk a lot about himself, much like their captain. What others saw of him in the present was generally all there was to know, Sanji sure as hell didn't know much of anything else about the swordsman. The guy liked swords, he liked sake, and he liked to sleep. Zoro must have just kept his sexuality to himself, he must have viewed it to be a very private matter. 

His heart pounded in his chest so hard he placed his palm over its location on his chest as his cheeks flushed with color. Why was that… kind of exciting? Why was he fucking wondering what sex with Zoro was like? That sounded rather stupid. Sanji sure as hell did not like the bastard like that! He didn't like him at all! Didn't like men! What was he to do now? Pretend nothing happened? But… it _was_ kind of exciting. He couldn't believe it, that Zoro may just like him… or maybe he was just turned on by fighting. Wow. The cook got to his feet slowly and turned toward the dune he had to climb back up. There was a fuck lot of things to think about now. He sure as hell wasn't cold anymore.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro did not sleep. Had not been able to, not even for a minute. He was frazzled, stressed out. What the fuck was going to happen? That cook was a fucking sadist, Zoro was dead sure that the blonde was going to find some way to use it against him. Or maybe he was going to be truly cruel to him. Without a doubt that shock, that look of disgust he had seen in the cook's face when he had seen his…. erm, reaction said it all. Zoro had no idea why it happened when he fought with the cook. Didn't happen with anyone else, or even at first with the chef, but when the pervert started those stupid spats he got weirdly excited now. He found himself liking them, the way they pumped his blood without the kill aura of an enemy, without the worry of actual bodily harm. No one else gave him that, and the swordsman got hooked on it. Their spats were a drug to the swordsman, and he enjoyed getting high off them, even if it did cause a sort of unusual reaction. Zoro had never been all that interested in sex in the past, but for some reason when he and the cook did their usual thing, such feelings seemed to come alive unbidden to him. He still did not know what to make of it, they hadn't known each other well enough yet. Besides, he really wasn't all that great in the thinking and logically dissecting department. All he knew was that for some reason, his fights with the blonde were sexually exciting, that was it. Zoro didn't think he wanted sex, but then again, he'd never tried.

He dreaded getting up. He didn't want to. He had been freaked out, tense, when the cook had returned to the men's tent. He didn't say anything to him though, just got into his sack and went to sleep. Zoro was now the only one still in the tent, even Luffy had gotten up.

“Oi! Get out of there you lazy swordsman!” Sanji's voice shot into the tent. Zoro gasped and jumped up, bloodshot, surprised eyes meeting the blonde's scowling face. The cook quirked a curled brow. “Marimo not get enough beauty rest?” he asked and Zoro stared, his heart flipping awkwardly in his chest repeatedly.

“Get up! It's breakfast!” Sanji called as he turned to put his attention back to everyone else outside.

“Luffy! I'm gonna fucking kill you if you go anywhere near that!” he snarled as he disappeared out of the tent and the swordsman released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Zoro groaned when a wave of dizziness assaulted his senses and his heart pulsed fast for a moment. Fuck. What was happening? Was this some sort of good sign? Was the cook going to pretend that nothing had happened? He really hoped so. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was fucking cold again. Sanji really was hating the extremes of the desert. Beyond roasting during the day and colder than a freezer box at night. Sanji sat up and looked around the others, curled up for warmth, latching on to Chopper in the process. But someone was missing. Sanji's heart pulsed harder as he moved out of the tent and peered into the night air. And there he was. Zoro was working out once again, though this time he had on a couple layers of clothing. Zoro hadn't done that the day right after their incident. Sanji watched Zoro for a moment, watched the way Zoro flattened close to the ground before grunting as he pushed away from it. Sanji grabbed his cloak and put it on before he walked out into the chilly air. Zoro didn't stop, he just kept working. Sanji wondered if maybe Zoro was in fact working out to warm up just like he had said.

“Oi, shitty swordsman,” Sanji called and Zoro froze. Zoro looked to hesitate before he gazed over up at Sanji. Zoro sat up and looked away for a moment, the movement swaying the earrings in his left ear. What the hell? Was he being ignored?!

“Oi! Shit head! You got moss in your ears too?!” Sanji growled and Zoro's bulky shoulders twitched. Zoro turned a glare to Sanji and Sanji found himself rather happy to see Zoro acknowledging him.

“Get lost,” Zoro ground out and Sanji bristled.

“Screw you! You're the dumb ass not trying to keep warm with everyone else!” Sanji grinned then. 

“Besides, getting lost is _your_ special skill,” Sanji jeered and Zoro twitched, irritation twisting his features.

“What's the matter? Marimo need help getting to the bathroom on his own?” Sanji asked and Zoro's shoulders jerked up with tension. Sanji had no idea why, but he fucking wanted to bait Zoro into another fight. Sanji wanted to see if Zoro really did get off on that. 

“Fuck you!” Zoro snapped and Sanji smirked wider, exposing the whites of his teeth.

“Nah, think you like being the one fucked,” Sanji jeered and Zoro clearly snapped. The swordsman jumped to his feet and charged with Kitetsu and Yubashiri. Sanji smirked and deflected the swipes of Zoro's sword with his feet. 

“Shitty fucking cook!” Zoro snarled.

“Marimo!” Sanji growled back.

“Dark board!” Zoro snapped.

“Idiot that gets lost!” Sanji growled as blow after blow was exchanged, dragging them further and further from the campsite.

“At least I can lift my own weight!” Zoro tossed and Sanji hissed.

“You wouldn't know that you shit head!” Sanji hissed and Zoro smirked.

“Try and do it then, shit cook! Or is food all you're good for?!” Zoro called and Sanji growled as he changed his battle flow. Zoro gasped, taken off guard by the sudden change of movements when Sanji ducked low and swiped his leg under Zoro's. Zoro grunted when his body tipped backward and fell onto his back with a hit into the soft sand before Sanji's foot slammed into Zoro's stomach. Yubashiri and Kitetsu fell into the sand some feet behind him and Zoro growled as he grabbed at the foot pressing into his gut, but found he was unable to move the offensive limb. Wait, where the fuck did the cook's shoe go? 

“Got you,” Sanji puffed and Zoro glared up at the blonde. What now?! Zoro let his arms drop to his sides with his glare still in place. 

“That was a dirty move, going for my feet like that,” Zoro declared and Sanji grinned as he lit up a cigarette and took in a puff. 

“All is fair in love and war, don't you know that?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted. Sanji smirked, his cigarette clenched between his teeth as he smoothly slid his foot down. Zoro twitched, looked at Sanji's foot and then back up to the cook. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Zoro asked and Sanji continued to grin. Zoro gasped when Sanji's foot slid down quickly and Zoro jerked his torso up when the cook's foot rubbed against his cock, but instead of coming off, it remained firmly in place. Zoro's face bloomed red as he jerked his hands down and grabbed at the foot and attempted to yank it off. But the cook's ridiculously strong leg would not budge even with Zoro's arm strength. 

“Cook!” Zoro gasped in panic and Sanji chuckled.

“Oi, I was wondering. I didn't realize our fights were so damn exciting to you,” Sanji declared in a cocky drawl when he felt that Zoro was definitely reactive under the pants. Zoro's growl was cut short when Sanji rubbed his foot against his cock and Zoro gasped. Sanji worked his foot against the growing bulge in Zoro's pants, even rubbing his socked toes against the head when he was able to outline the full shape of Zoro's dick through the dark green cotton pants. Zoro sputtered, face bloomed such a passionate red it was hard to dislike. A low groan broke from Zoro's throat and Sanji felt his blood heat and rush as he continued to rub his foot against Zoro's cock. Sanji couldn't believe he was doing this, but found he rather relished the control. Zoro had come undone seriously fast, and it was surprising as fuck… actually kind of sexy. Zoro's breath hitched as another moan broke from the swordsman's throat while his hips jutted against Sanji's foot, searching for, of all things, more friction.

“Feel good?” Sanji asked and Zoro covered his eyes with the base of his palms.

“Sh-shut-up!” Zoro breathed but another grind had the affect of Zoro gasping as his back arched off the sand. Sanji licked his lips as heat pooled in his crotch and his cock started to harden in his boxers. Well shit. Sanji's breath deepened with his growing excitement, fuck was this awesome. Zoro, Zoro was at his feet! Literally! Moaning and writhing under him just from the diligent work of one foot. 

“Zoro, get my sock off,” Sanji ordered and Zoro glared up at the blonde. Sanji's lips twitched in his smirk.

“You want me to help you, don't you?” Sanji asked, voice a little rough with desire and a shiver of lust assaulted Zoro's body. 

“Y-you're just going to humiliate me more!” Zoro growled in puffs of breath.

“I could trap you outside with your dick up and hard all night,” Sanji declared and Zoro's features tightened with anger. Sanji grinned again. 

“Just cooperate with me, I'm not going to do anything bad, I promise,” Sanji promised and Zoro glowered.

“Come on Zoro!” Sanji called and ground his foot teasingly against Zoro's dick, which drew another throaty groan from the swordsman.

“Just give into the passion!” Sanji urged as Zoro groaned under him, his bulked chest heaving in his pants for breath. Sanji rubbed his foot in a mild circular motion and Zoro gasped, a moan breaking from the back of his throat. Zoro gripped Sanji's ankle tighter, hands shaky before he moved them and slid his fingers into the cotton of Sanji's sock. Sanji watched, eager, as the material was slid off his heel and then slowly slid down his foot, dragging over the hot spot in Zoro's pants. Sanji grinned, fuck, he had Zoro doing what he wanted! Excitement rocketed through the cook as he watched the sock come completely off and Sanji wiggled his toes against Zoro's cock, drawing a needy shudder and a thrust of Zoro's hips as Zoro dropped the sock to the sand at his side. Sanji couldn't believe that he was fucking half hard from this, it was mind boggling. Sanji had not had any idea just how sexy this could be, his half-baked ideas were bearing some serious fruit. 

“Open your pants,” Sanji ordered and Zoro's eyes flashed up to Sanji. The pleasure, the lust swirling in Zoro's eyes were clear and strong even though Zoro was clearly embarrassed. Sanji rubbed Zoro's cock some more, urging Zoro to give in and give the chef what he wanted. Sanji wanted to see it, to see Zoro unravel, give in. Zoro groaned, the look of pleasure in his eyes growing ever stronger as his hands reached for his pants with uncertainty. Sanji's heart jumped in his chest, pumping harder in his excitement as the button came loose and Sanji had to work to suppress a groan of want while his cheeks flushed lightly in lust. Sanji slid his foot carefully to the side, a part of him still holding the thought to make sure he did not give Zoro enough leeway to escape. The zipper slid down and Sanji bit on the filter of his cigarette. 

“Push them down,” Sanji ordered and Zoro swallowed deeply.

“Cook,” Zoro panted and Sanji slid his toes to gently stroke where Zoro's no doubt swollen balls were located and Zoro sucked in a sharp breath. Fuck, this was amazing. Zoro hooked his thumbs into his boxers and pushed them with his pants down, knees twitching. 

“It's fucking cold,” Zoro puffed and Sanji smiled.

“Don't worry, you don't have to take them down all the way, just enough,” Sanji declared. And though Zoro looked to still hesitate, the gentle brushing of his balls from Sanji's foot brought forth another groan from Zoro as those strong hips twitched under Sanji. The pants slid down and Sanji was rewarded with the sight of Zoro's dewy headed cock jumping up once free from the confines of his boxers and pants. Sanji slid his foot and Zoro squirmed a little when Sanji ground the bottom of his foot against Zoro's leaking cock, mesmerized by the feel of the hot skin under foot. Zoro moaned, his head falling back as his hands clapped onto Sanji's muscled calf.

“Zoro, lift your shirt up,” Sanji panted, his cock fully tenting his pants as he stared down at Zoro's flushed and pleasured face. Zoro looked up at Sanji, confusion in his clouded eyes as breath puffed passed his dry cracked lips.

“Huh?”

“Lift your shirt, I want see your nipples,” Sanji reiterated and Zoro stared in disbelief.

“Why my nipples?!” Zoro gasped and Sanji frowned.

“What, you won't let me?” Sanji asked and Zoro somehow managed to flush even redder. Sanji was not exactly sure how Zoro managed to do it. Sanji had only ever seen the slightest dusting of pink in Zoro's cheeks in the past, but fuck was he blushing like mad since this entire ordeal started when they had taken that tumble down the dune previous. Zoro grabbed his shirt and pulled on it until he was able to bundle it under his armpits, since his cloak made it rather difficult to take the shirt completely off. Sanji's eyes traced up the amateurish stitching of the gnarled flesh stretching up across Zoro's torso from the deep cut he had taken from Hawkeye. It was crazy to think that Zoro had been walking around, even fighting when his body had been coming apart. Sanji had barely known anything about Zoro, but had learned just from Zoro offering himself up to take the blow, and even from watching Zoro battle in such a state, that Zoro was not a man to be taken lightly. Sanji had respected the swordsman's resolve immensely, even if he didn't like to show it. 

Zoro's dark nipples stood out and Sanji licked his lips as he looked at the nubs on Zoro's chest, hardened from the cold. Sanji had seen them so many times on the Merry while the swordsman trained his body, but Sanji had never thought anything of them, until now. Sanji worked his foot against Zoro's straining cock and watched in fascination and lust as Zoro moaned, hands jerking to Sanji's foot as his hips jerked against Sanji. It was amazing and so empowering, so wonderful. Sanji still couldn't believe it, but he was seriously turned on by this. Zoro's breathing was growing harder and his moans wetter as sweat began to dampen his skin even in the dry cold. Shit, Sanji wanted to see it, he wanted to see Zoro loose it, wanted to see what Zoro looked like in orgasm. Sanji had only entertained images and ideas of women in that final moment of climax, but now Sanji found he desperately wanted to see Zoro in that state. Fuck, Sanji hoped it was good.

Zoro gripped Sanji's calf again, moans spilling from his mouth as Sanji slid his hand down and gripped his own throbbing cock through his pants. Fuck, his need to get off was getting stronger with each passing second that Sanji watched Zoro under him. Sanji groaned, making sure to curl his toes over the wet head of Zoro's cock and Zoro's breath caught as his hips jerked.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji's gaze grew unfocused with want. Fuck, what was it like to fuck a guy? What was it like to shove his cock in Zoro's ass? Sanji entertained too appreciatively that it would be amazing. Zoro ground up against Sanji's foot as the fluid escaping Zoro's cock began to slick the bottom of the cook's foot a little. Sanji closed his eyes a moment before opening them to refocus and rubbed his toes over the exposed head once again. Zoro jerked, a shudder ripping through tense muscles as Zoro remained in the sand, knees bent up slightly and legs spread. The more Sanji worked his wet toes over the throbbing length of Zoro's cock, brushing along the vein that ran beneath his foot, Zoro's cock got wetter and Zoro grew more wanton. Sanji could see it, even as the wet sounds of Sanji's foot sliding on Zoro's cock grew more audible, that Zoro must have been close to orgasm. To be honest, Sanji had expected Zoro to blow it much earlier than he had. It felt like it had been a while, though really it hadn't been all that long, maybe close to ten minutes since Sanji had knocked Zoro on his ass. Still a fucking long time for a guy Sanji was still guessing was a virgin. Zoro wheezed as his back arched and Sanji's visible eye flew open, pupil blowing wide in pure lust when every muscle in Zoro's body tensed as the swordsman arched sharply. Sanji watched as cum spurted from the cock he still had trapped under foot, a deep, gasped moan breaking from Zoro's mouth with the ejection that splattered Zoro's trembling chest. 

Zoro sagged onto the sand when the moment of orgasm eased and Sanji slipped his wet foot from Zoro's softening cock as he crawled heavily onto his knees over Zoro's stomach. Zoro looked up, face still flushed and eyes glassy as Sanji jerked his belt open. Zoro's face remained flushed in his surprise as Sanji yanked his hard cock free from his loosened pants. Sanji groaned when he gave himself a squeeze and some pre-cum dripped from the head of his cock to Zoro's stomach. Sanji shuddered in lust as he fell onto his hand above Zoro's head and gave his cock a much needed rub. Zoro sputtered some noise of shock as Sanji puffed hard breath over Zoro, using the fluid escaping the hole on the head of his cock to slick himself and stroke faster.

“Shit! Zoro, fuck!” Sanji hissed in want. Zoro's hands grabbed Sanji's thighs and Sanji's cock throbbed worse as sharp, electrifying jolts of arousal raced up Sanji's legs to his balls, which made his cock leak more heavily onto Zoro's stomach. Zoro slid his hands up Sanji's still clothed thighs and Sanji jerked his fist faster. Fuck, faster! Sanji needed to cum fucking now, he barely even noticed the cold anymore with the furious pumping of his hand on his cock on top of Zoro. Sanji stilled when Zoro's hands reached his cock and up to join Sanji's on his wet prick. Sanji groaned low in lust as Zoro slid one hand to Sanji's balls while the other rubbed the flushed head of his dick. Sanji closed his eyes tight and jerked his hand faster with a hiss, shit this was fucking too much! So fucking close! Zoro's hands disappeared and Sanji grit his teeth against the disappointment when Zoro's body moved between his legs. Sanji's eyes snapped open when he felt body heat against his crotch and a hot, wet mouth wrapped around the wet head of his cock. Sanji stared down at Zoro's head of green hair against his crotch as the swordsman leveled himself better and licked the leaking head with his tongue. Sanji groaned loudly, pleasure building hotter and more rapidly as Zoro's lips sealed around the head and Zoro gave an experimental suck. Sanji's mind frayed of all rationale, it was gone. Sanji moaned, hands flying to Zoro's head and grabbing hold as Zoro grabbed Sanji's hip with his one free hand. A guttural sound escaped Sanji as Zoro slid his mouth carefully forward and took in more of the his cock. Sanji's eyelids fluttered as his face flushed darker in pure pleasure.

“Fuck! More!” Sanji gasped as he pulled on Zoro's head and Zoro grunted out a choked sound muffled from his overly stuffed mouth. Sanji could feel the hot, wet, satiny flesh of Zoro's mouth brushing the head of his cock as he urged Zoro to swallow more of his dick even as it twitched in threat of ejaculation. Fuck, Sanji wanted to go all the way in, just once to see what it was like. Zoro's mouth was fucking amazing and Sanji wanted to go all in. Zoro's grip on Sanji's hip grew bruising in its pressure as Sanji slowly worked his cock inside, sucking in sharp breaths when Zoro swallowed convulsively and Sanji felt every movement of muscle. 

“Fuck! Zoro!” Sanji moaned as Zoro puffed rapidly through the nose, hot air puffing against Sanji's skin as he managed to push in deeper. Zoro choked again and slapped Sanji's thigh. Sanji groaned and pulled out so that Zoro could cough and suck in air.

“Asshole!” Zoro rasped, voice scratchy and breaking at random intervals. 

“Sorry, it just feels fucking amazing,” Sanji breathed. Zoro swatted Sanji's hands off his head and after a moment Sanji was happy to find his pre-cum and saliva slicked cock sliding back into Zoro's heavenly mouth. Zoro swallowed Sanji's cock in with greater speed with some confidence until he neared where he had been before. Sanji groaned, a shudder hitting his body as Zoro sucked and licked his tongue around the cook's cock, paying special attention to the vein that ran along the underside. Sanji groaned, Zoro was definitely inexperienced as he tried to figure out how to suck on cock, but it was amazing all the same. Sanji was fucking burning, he could feel it twisting up tighter and hotter, he was so damn close! 

“Zoro, I'm really close to orgasm,” Sanji warned in a desperate pant. Zoro glanced up as he sucked his way back to the head of Sanji's dick and Sanji groaned with increasing build as Zoro sucked on the head and flicked his tongue experimentally on the top. Zoro pressed his tongue against the leaking hole and Sanji gasped, orgasm tearing from him suddenly with a harsh blow. Sanji tensed in a low moan and Zoro jerked with a surprised grunt when cum shot into his mouth with a harsh ejection. Zoro jumped away with a choke and slew of coughs as he tried to clear the fluid from his windpipe. Sanji sank down as he sought to catch his breath and looked to Zoro who was still touching his throat.

“I told you I was close, you, should have prepared yourself,” Sanji breathed and Zoro shot Sanji a glare. Sanji smirked and gave a laugh.

“Hey, for once you have absolutely no right to glare at me,” Sanji defended and Zoro looked away. Sanji tucked himself back into his pants and moved over to Zoro, only mildly realizing that there was sand caked to his bare foot as he crouched and patted Zoro's back.

“Feeling better?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted.

“Water,” Zoro's gravely voice asked and Sanji nodded. Sanji stood and walked a bit back toward the camp to find Zoro's canteen by where he had been training. Picking it up Sanji made his way back and sat down next to Zoro who took the canteen and drank from it. Zoro was clearly trying to conserve it even as he tried to soothe his throat and Sanji smiled when Zoro capped it and sighed.

“I can't believe that happened,” Zoro declared as he looked down and dropped his canteen to tuck his cock in out of the cold. Sanji stopped Zoro's hands however and Zoro looked to Sanji who grinned luridly at him.

“What is it?” Zoro asked, cheeks pinking under the perverted look Sanji usually only directed toward women. Sanji moved forward and Zoro grunted in surprise when he was pushed onto his back unexpectedly. Sanji hovered over Zoro with a predatory smirk and Zoro glared at the blonde.

“Oi, what makes you think we're done?” Sanji asked and Zoro steeled.

“We're done!” Zoro snapped and Sanji chuckled.

“Nope,” Sanji declared and Zoro growled despite his shock. Sanji moved over Zoro who twitched in panic as his eyes shot open wide comically. Both men froze however when they heard muttering and breaths caught as they watched Luffy rub at his eyes while he walked right passed them to a nearby bolder. Both remained almost as if stunned into position as Luffy took a leak and then muttered some more to himself as he continued to rub his eyes.

“Hi Sanji, hi Zoro,” Luffy muttered in his half asleep state without really even looking at them. Once Luffy passed them toward the camp some five minutes away Sanji heaved a sigh. Sanji fixed Zoro with his attention again before he slid his hand down Zoro's still partially raised shirt, making his way down to Zoro's hips.

“Wait! Luffy!” Zoro hissed in whisper.

“I want to do it,” Sanji declared and Zoro's cheeks flushed. “I wanna fuck you,” Sanji clarified and Zoro's face flushed a bright red.

“Time and place you shitty cook!” Zoro gasped. 

“What does a guy need time and place for?” Sanji asked. Zoro's eyebrow twitched and he grit his teeth as he glared sharply at the cook.

“Oi! Luffy!” Zoro called and Sanji gasped in shock. Luffy paused and Sanji jerked a surprised gaze up to see if Luffy could see them when a blow crushed into his gut. Sanji groaned and collapsed off of Zoro who scrambled up to his feet and quickly tucked himself back into his pants before pushing his shirt the rest of the way down.

“Zoro?” Luffy called when he saw Zoro standing in the distance and Sanji groaned as Zoro hurried away from the scene, picking up Yubashiri and Kitetsu as he did so. Sheathing them and grabbing his Wado Zoro joined Luffy at the tent.

“It's chilly, let's get inside,” Zoro declared and Sanji glared at the campsite. That bastard! That was a low blow! Sanji paused however when Zoro looked back in the distance, and despite that very same distance, Sanji could feel the fierce glare in his direction. Sanji frowned. Looked like the fun was over. Now he was just cold.


	2. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks and Sanji finally makes his move. But Zoro proves to be rather surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Last part! I really hope I did this all right. I was struggling some with my muses when working on this. Still need to find myself some more Sanji/Zoro smut. lol Anyway, I really hope that this is liked! Thank you so much to everyone that has left comments and kudos! It really means much!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Sanji couldn't stop thinking about it. The chef had attempted to put the encounters in Alabasta out of his mind, but Sanji couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to Zoro's tense body during meals or as the swordsman lazed or trained on deck. Sanji noticed that Zoro was avoiding him, and very obviously at that. It really shouldn't be a surprise, considering how angry Zoro had gotten when Sanji had pushed him down. Sanji liked to think the bruise Zoro had given him when he had punched the cook in the gut was retribution enough, but apparently the swordsman was not satisfied. Sanji couldn't think of anything to do either but give up, the chef honestly feared that if he came around Zoro that he might get cut. The days dragged on, bleeding into weeks and then a month. It was maddening. Sanji hadn't realized that there was any part of him that could actually be excited over a guy, especially Zoro. But no matter what Sanji did, Zoro annoyingly occupied his mind, and kept drawing his eyes. After about a week or so Sanji figured he'd calm down, but it seemed like the blonde had actually developed a _crush_ on the swordsman. 

Before Sanji even realized it he was admiring Zoro, remembering Zoro's blushing, pleasured face and almost noodling to himself when he was alone in the kitchen over how cute the swordsman had looked. The very idea of applying such a word would have been galling before, but Sanji had gotten hooked on Zoro. Over how good looking the man was as he went about his daily activities… while avoiding the cook. Or even the adorable, random acts of kindness Zoro demonstrated that most never noticed. Sanji had always noticed them from his place in the kitchen, but had in the past grumbled something or other about Zoro finally being useful. In reality, Zoro was very useful, and thoughtful of the others, in his own aloof way. Like making sure Nami's maps didn't go flying away in the wind when he noticed it while passing by, or making sure Luffy didn't fall into the ocean, which was quite often. He took care of Chopper quite constantly, either giving the little doctor moral support or making sure he wasn't cold when he kicked his blankets off. Honestly, Zoro was surprisingly… motherly.

Sanji wanted to talk to Zoro, but so far had been completely rejected by Zoro skillfully evading him. Geeze! Sanji couldn't even apologize! Didn't what happen in Alabasta mean something? Shouldn't Zoro want to understand it? Talk with Sanji about it? It was frustrating. Sanji wanted to talk to the idiot marimo… wanted to actually spend some time with him. Was he crazy to think that way? Perhaps he was, Sanji hadn't felt like his normal self since that night.

Everyone should have been asleep in their dorms when Sanji came out of the kitchen after closing it down. Sanji stepped took a drag off his smoke stick on the upper deck and froze. Zoro was sitting against the side rail of the Merry, arms crossed with swords leaned near him. His head was down and looked to be asleep. Sanji stared for a long moment and swallowed nervously before he oriented himself toward Zoro and started down toward the swordsman. 

“What do you want, cook?” Zoro asked suddenly when Sanji was about four feet from the swordsman. Sanji stopped and his heart jumped when Zoro looked up, a sharp gaze landing on his face. Zoro had on quite the frown as he glared at the blonde.

“Uh… I wanted, to talk to you,” Sanji started and Zoro grunted as he looked away from the blonde.

“Look, what happened at Alabasta. I don't know what happened to us and I think maybe we should forget-

“Don't you dare!” Sanji hissed and Zoro looked quickly to Sanji, eyes wide in surprise. Sanji ground his teeth on the butt of his cigarette. “I've been going crazy ever since that night! It's too big of a deal for you to just try and use some over done excuse to erase it!” Sanji growled and Zoro grunted, a glare twisting his expression.

“Then what the fuck do you think it meant?!” Zoro snapped as his face grew red. 

“I don't know! That's why we're supposed to talk about it! Explore it! You moron!” Sanji snapped and Zoro bristled. Zoro stood and grabbed Wado.

“You're the moron! You're the one… you did shit to me!” Zoro hissed and Sanji ground his teeth over his cigarette.

“Yeah! I did! That's why I fucking wanted to talk! You idiot!” Sanji growled. “You think I haven't been thinking about it?! Wondering what to do from here?! That's why I want to talk to you!” Sanji snapped, expression twisted in anger.

“Don't forget that you participated too! Idiot! Or did you forget sucking me off?!” Sanji hissed and Zoro's face flushed a such a bright red Sanji's heart skipped a beat. Zoro made some frustrated, embarrassed noise and looked away from the cook.

“Look, I know this is crazy. But… why not try things out? See how things go?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted before giving the blonde a very stern look.

“Something wrong with you?” Zoro asked, the red in his cheeks fading. Sanji blinked in confusion.

“I'm a man! You _hate_ men! And _love_ women, you moron!” Zoro growled and Sanji felt his heart twinge. Yeah… Sanji knew that. But… it was the marimo. Zoro grunted again and crossed his hulking arms across his chest with Wado still in the grip of one hand.

“Why would I ever want to be with a guy like that?” Zoro asked, his cheeks growing red again as he looked to the side once more. “Besides… isn't it weird? We've been fighting since we met. This change… it's not a small one,” Zoro whispered and Sanji swallowed nervously.

“I know,” Sanji announced, voice soft. “I know that this is a big change. And I know that this is crazy but… fuck Zoro, are you really going to reject me?” Sanji asked as he ran his fingers back through his hair. Zoro twitched and looked to Sanji, surprise clear on his face.

“What?” Zoro breathed. Sanji felt his cheeks warm.

“Uh… well… I've been wanting to ask you,” Sanji's voice cut short as his heart pounded and his face grew redder. This conversation was so fucking difficult, though everything with the damn swordsman was difficult. But it was a difficulty Sanji relished, a trying energy that made Sanji feel so damn alive, especially when he fought with Zoro. Sure, Sanji had never gotten hard fighting with the swordsman, but after each confrontation, Sanji had to admit that he always enjoyed the pounding of his heart, the rush of adrenaline, the way his very bones felt to sing with life. It was actually quite a nice feeling that Sanji had never pondered too much until he realized a few things about himself. Sanji realized he could like a guy that way, and that of all the people he knew, he fucking liked Zoro.

“Cook?” Zoro asked and Sanji paused, raised his eyes to Zoro's face, and blinked. Zoro's cheeks were pink again.

“You were… saying something?” Zoro reminded and Sanji blushed a little. It was silent a moment once more.

“I like you,” Zoro blurted and Sanji started in surprise, eyes flying open wide as he stared over at Zoro to see that even the swordsman's ears were red.

“Like you, I've been thinking about what happened a lot. I was… really fucking embarrassed that it happened at all. And I've been worried as fuck that you would snap out of it and pretend nothing had happened, or I dunno, tell me it meant nothing. So I was avoiding you, trying to come up with some way of protecting myself… sorry,” Zoro grunted at the end. “But uh… I guess I've liked you for a while,” Zoro declared and Sanji frowned.

“You guess?” Sanji asked and Zoro's shoulders tensed a second.

“Well… that, embarrassing reaction… it only happens with you. It didn't at first. And well… I've never even thought about anyone like this before,” Zoro grunted, obviously uncomfortable with the unfamiliar territory of the conversation. It was awful cute. Sanji's lips quirked up, his heart beating faster and feeling to swell in his chest. Sanji crossed the few feet separating them and grabbed Zoro's shoulder. Zoro's body tensed as the swordsman jerked to look at Sanji in surprise when the cook planted his lips right on Zoro's. Zoro grunted, his expression one of pure shock as his entire face grew red before he placed a hand on Sanji's other shoulder and slowly, closed his eyes. Sanji pulled from Zoro's lips and their gazes locked. Sanji grinned and chuckled.

“Was that your first kiss marimo?” Sanji asked and Zoro's entire face managed to grow redder before a glare of outrage twisted his features while his teeth grit.

“Damn cook!” Zoro growled and Sanji chuckled.

“I like you too,” Sanji declared and Zoro twitched, an embarrassed noise itching the back of his throat when he was caught off guard by the declaration. Zoro gave a huffy grunt and crossed his arms across his chest again.

“So, can I get a date?” Sanji asked and Zoro looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“Sure,” Zoro grunted and Sanji's grin spread even wider.

“Great!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was pretty damn embarrassing. Zoro had thought he understood the cook pretty damn well. That he couldn't be caught off guard by the blonde. But the swordsman had been dead wrong. After spending so damn much time doing everything he could to avoid the blonde while allowing his mind to conjure up any number of imaginings. It honestly made Zoro realize that his imagination sort of sucked. Zoro thought the blonde would either ignore him during the day when the others, especially the women, were around, or had imagined the cook being super discrete. Instead he was more… open than Zoro had thought he would be. He openly gave Zoro special attention, more like what he did with the women. He sure as hell didn't advertise it like he did with the women, and Zoro never saw any goofy body language, but the cook was not shy either. Sanji actively made Zoro the special drinks, the special foods, including snacks. The women were always served first, but Zoro was always second. Sanji brought Zoro his snacks while the rest of the men were forced to go get their own and fight over it. The cook went out of his way to make Zoro things out of his favorite foods, including sweets that the cook always made sure weren't too sweet in knowing that Zoro didn't like sweet things very much. 

Their nakama had noticed too, which made it even more embarrassing! Zoro had no idea what to do about the curious eyes watching them when the cook was around him, or when he felt them on himself. He could practically hear the unvoiced questions, but it seemed like no one wanted to stand up and ask. Zoro was torn between relief and irritation. Relief for not having to give an explanation of some kind, and irritation that the damn stares would not stop. In some ways Zoro wished they'd just ask to get it over with even though Zoro didn't want to be asked at all.

And then… what the cook called dates. Zoro had never been on a date before of course, so perhaps it was just his own lack of knowledge. But each time they docked at a new island, either hitting up towns to restock supplies or starting on a new adventure, the cook always pulled Zoro with him for some alone time. Sometimes the moments were short, other times they spent hours together. It wasn't anything exciting really, usually just walking around, finding some nice, calm place to relax at. They didn't speak a lot as a whole, though they launched into conversation during each date. Sanji had divulged his childhood, speaking of his experience with nearly starving to death on a small rock formation jutting out of the expansive east blue ocean. Zoro had told his own story, about his rivalry with his childhood friend, and how after she died he had inherited Wado to continue on for her own dream as well as his own, which explained why Wado meant so much to Zoro. 

Zoro asked Sanji about his life on the Baratie, and Sanji asked Zoro about what it was like to be a mercenary. Each date usually involved only one story, a meal or snack, and then comfortable silence. After a few of these 'dates' Zoro was embarrassed to find himself falling asleep against the cook's shoulder sometimes. Sanji grinned at Zoro each time he woke up, blue eyes sparkling with a sarcasm that Zoro never actually got to hear. Instead, the cook's eyes would warm after a moment and Zoro always found himself stunned into place when the cook would kiss him on the lips. Zoro could swear he could hear both their hearts pounding. A few times the cook would slyly shift a hand over Zoro's if they were sitting in a position next to each other that gave them the privacy to do so. Those times, Zoro's heart pounded so hard, and his face got so red, he thought he might pass out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hot mouths pressed and separated in clumsy meetings as fingers fumbled over clothes. Sanji didn't seem to be abashed at all despite supposedly going through the biggest change between the two. Zoro was awkward, perhaps because he lacked the experience of intimacy Sanji had already learned aboard the Baratie with women. Zoro could feel the cook's heart pounding against his chest when his palms pressed to the chef's white shirt, and it matched his own. 

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned in a puff against Zoro's jaw and a shudder ripped down Zoro's spine. Zoro grunted as a familiar heat pooled in his crotch as his cock swelled with life. 

“Cook,” Zoro puffed and Sanji groaned when his hips met Zoro's. Zoro gasped, his cock swelling hard against the new friction as Sanji rubbed his own hard cock against his pants. Zoro gripped Sanji's biceps as Sanji searched out Zoro's nipples through his shirt. Zoro wasn't so sure the storage room was all that great of a place to do what the cook was apparently wanting to do, but really there wasn't much anywhere else to do it. 

“Relax, everyone's busy exploring the town,” Sanji whispered before he leaned up and nipped Zoro's bottom lip. Zoro groaned as his blood rushed hot and shocks of pleasure lanced through his body from where their bodies ground against one another. Sanji pressed his lips and teeth to the base of Zoro's throat and Zoro twitched as shivers spidered across his skin. Unfamiliar but wanting more of the sparks of pleasure Zoro ground harder against the blonde and Sanji moaned against Zoro's skin as their cocks rubbed together.

“I can't wait until I'm inside you,” Sanji groaned and Zoro jerked in shock. Zoro shoved against Sanji's chest and the chef grunted in disappointment when Zoro forcefully separated their bodies. Sanji looked to Zoro, breath short and face flushed with his black slacks bulged from the activity.

“What gives?!” Sanji gasped in exasperation. Zoro huffed for breath, his face and body state mirroring the cook's. However a glare twisted Zoro's arousal fogged gaze, which appeared to clear them in favor of another emotion.

“Why am I the girl?!” Zoro gasped and Sanji blinked for a moment, appearing to be genuinely dumbfounded.

“Uh, why are you asking that? I thought it was obvious that you were going to bottom,” Sanji declared and Zoro's face flushed a deep red.

“We never even talked about it!” Zoro snapped. Sanji sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair as he stuffed a hand into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. Expertly getting a cigarette into his mouth one handed while his other hand dropped into the opposing pocket, Sanji pocketed the pack. Sanji fished out his lighter with the other hand and lit up before taking a deep drag of smoke before releasing it.

“Okay. Well, you bottom and I top,” Sanji informed patently and Zoro hissed, shoulders bulking up in anger.

“That's not talking about it! You can't just decide for me!” Zoro snapped. Sanji glared.

“Look, my ass is not gonna be used! Got that! So the only option is for you offer up yours!” Sanji barked and Zoro growled.

“What if I don't want mine being used?! Ever think of that?!” Zoro hissed. Sanji bristled.

“Don't be stupid! I've got all the experience!” Sanji growled.

“That's a stupid reason!” Zoro snapped back. The two fell into a moment of angry silence. Sanji took another deep drag before releasing the smoke in a long puff of smoke.

“How about this, we'll make a sort of competition out of it,” Sanji offered and Zoro perked up at the suggestion.

“What?” Zoro asked.

“Just let me do stuff to you for five minutes. If I can get you off without touching your dick then I win. If you're amazing stamina holds out then I'll give in and let you top,” Sanji declared and Zoro's cheeks flushed bright red again. Zoro cast his eyes to the side in embarrassment and crossed his arms before his lips moved to speak.

“This is all so damn sudden,” Zoro muttered and Sanji frowned as he walked over toward Zoro. Removing his cancer stick from between his lips Sanji placed his free hand on Zoro's shoulder.

“Marimo chickening out?” Sanji asked, his voice mockingly sweet. Zoro glared at the blonde, chest puffing in anger. Zoro growled and brushed Sanji's hand from his shoulder.

“Fine! Shit cook!” Zoro hissed and Sanji grinned wide, the look absolutely lurid. Sanji dropped his cigarette to the wood floor and snuffed it out before picking up the butt and dropping it into the carton he withdrew from his pocket. Sanji slid the carton back into his pocket and grinned wide at Zoro.

“Then how about my marimo undress? A chef works best with raw ingredients~” Sanji lilted and Zoro couldn't have been any more red as he pushed from the wall with a grunt. Sanji leered at the swordsman as he stripped off his shirt, appearing to hesitate in a way that was very much like their time in Alabasta. And Sanji's cock throbbed in memory as he watched the swordsman. Sanji walked over and spread out the blanket that he had brought into the storage cell for them. Sanji shrugged out of his vest coat and removed his tie before unbuttoning and removing his shirt. Sanji sat on a crate of canons as he waited for Zoro to what almost appeared to be a shy removal of his clothes.

“It's not like I haven't seen you naked before,” Sanji declared and Zoro froze. 

“You have _not!”_ Zoro snapped, eyes blown wide in absolute shock. Sanji blinked a moment and cocked his head to the side slightly in curiosity.

“Eh? We've been in public baths before, remember? In Alabasta?” Sanji reminded and Zoro seemed to stutter a moment.

“I wasn't totally naked,” Zoro muttered and Sanji grinned again.

“Ah, nervous 'bout me seeing your junk? Makes you feel any better I'll show you mine?” Sanji offered in a very lewd tone that made Zoro's shoulders twitch.

“Damn ero-cook,” Zoro grumbled as his pants finally slid off his hips and down his legs. Sanji frowned when he saw that Zoro was still in his boxers.

“Marimo need some help getting naked?” Sanji asked in a tease and Zoro grunted as he stepped out of his pants and grabbed his boxers. Sanji shifted, cock throbbing hotter as he watched the material slide off Zoro's hips and fall to his feet, exposing Zoro's flushed, wet cock jutting up in demand. Sanji eyed the thick curls of green hair crowning the base of Zoro's cock before it thinned out toward his belly button. Damn, so the carpets matched the drapes after all? Zoro looked to Sanji and Sanji frowned deeply as his curled brows furrowed. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sanji asked and Zoro glowered at the blonde.

“What?” Zoro asked and Sanji growled as he stood and strut over toward Zoro where he stopped and grabbed the swordsman's haramaki.

“Take, it, off,” Sanji grunted and Zoro looked down to the material Sanji had fisted in his hand before he grabbed it with a blush and pulled it up off over his head.

“Seriously? When you undress entirely, you take off your _shirt_ and leave _that_ on?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted as he crossed his arms.

“Shut-up,” Zoro grumbled. Zoro looked to Sanji, expression so awkward the chef felt a blush come to his cheeks, which in turn caused the chef to fight an involuntary spazz over how adorable he thought it looked. “So, what now? Sit down?” Zoro asked and Sanji took a moment to tear his eyes away from the awkward look in Zoro's eyes even as the swordsman tried to break eye contact.

“Lie down,” Sanji declared and Zoro sat down on the blanket, though didn't lie down right away.

“I thought you were going to take all your clothes off too,” Zoro announced and Sanji was out of his pants in seconds. Sanji sat down next to Zoro with a feral grin and Zoro twitched when the blonde pressed his hand to his lower back.

“Five minutes?” Zoro asked and Sanji nodded, still grinning.

“Yup, five minutes, no more than that,” Sanji reaffirmed and Zoro nodded as he lied down on his back and Sanji moved around to Zoro's front. Zoro looked stiff as a board and Sanji couldn't help how damn cute he thought it was. Zoro had never participated in this sort of thing before, and it was clear as day. It would be a lie to say there was no apprehension in the blonde, but Sanji had already decided he would take his time getting comfortable by exploring Zoro's body with this “competition”. Wasn't really a competition, more like a game, but Sanji had chosen competition on purpose to lure Zoro in. There was no way in hell Sanji was losing, his cock was going to buried in Zoro's ass in five or so minutes. Zoro grunted as he met Sanji's gaze, eyes hilariously sharp considering how red his face was.

“You're five minutes have started, cook,” Zoro informed and Sanji chuckled as he moved over Zoro and hovered over the swordsman before kissing his chin. Sanji buried his hand in Zoro's hair and pulled. Zoro grunted and tilted his head back as Sanji kissed his way down the front of Zoro's slim, muscled throat. Zoro groaned, his chest rising and falling deep and fast as Sanji traced his fingers down Zoro's muscle bulked chest. A shudder ran through Zoro's body as Sanji slid his tongue from his throat down to Zoro's nipple. Zoro's back twitched when Sanji's wet tongue brushed over the nub with a wet smear, and Zoro's cock throbbed in want. Zoro groaned, his mouth falling open in a pant as Sanji licked at Zoro's nipple before teasing the flesh with his teeth. Zoro gasped, back jerking harder as Sanji bit and nibbled the hardened flesh while Sanji slid his hand from Zoro's hair down the muscled expanse of the swordsman's abdomen. Zoro shuddered, hips twitching when Sanji stroked his fingers dangerously near his throbbing cock. Zoro grunted before a groan broke from his lips when Sanji sucked on the nipple while teething it. Fuck, Zoro hadn't thought this would be so hard. With each little touch the blonde gave the more Zoro felt a dangerous nearing of orgasm. Perhaps it hadn't been so wise to agree to this stupid game.

“Fuck,” Zoro breathed. Sanji released the wet, hardened nub and grinned before moving down Zoro's body, fingers rubbing the inner of Zoro's tensed thighs.

“Lift your legs,” Sanji ordered, and though Zoro grunted as if to say he didn't want to, he did. Sanji slid his hands to Zoro's knees and Zoro blushed hotter when Sanji spread them open. 

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji grinned.

“Hey, I get to do whatever I want to try and get you to blow your load, with the exception of touching your dick,” Sanji reminded and Zoro huffed a groan as he tried to relax himself on the blanket. Sanji's cock throbbed at the sight Zoro's bent, spread legs presented; he could see every damn thing the swordsman had to offer. Sanji smirked and placed kisses to Zoro's knee before trailing down Zoro's thigh toward his groin. Zoro groaned, the muscles in his legs twitching with each little spark the cook's lips caused to run through his legs and into his balls and cock, which caused Zoro to moan as his cock leaked more heavily, desperate for stimulus. Sanji's lips pressed to the flesh of Zoro's thigh, moving closer and closer before the cook came to a pause and swiped the full of his wet tongue against the flesh. Zoro groaned, his fingers twitching at his sides on the floor.

“Cook,” Zoro breathed and Sanji hummed as he removed his lips from Zoro's wet thigh. Sanji slipped his fingers into his mouth and licked them good and wet while he kept his eyes on Zoro's glazed but curious gaze. Zoro grunted when Sanji leaned over him. The moment Sanji slid his fingers between the cheeks of his ass Zoro gasped, legs flailing.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji shushed the swordsman, which earned him a glare.

“Hey, I can do anything I want but touch you dick,” Sanji declared and Zoro shuddered, face flushing a vibrant red when the fingers brush over his asshole.

“That's cheating you bastard!” Zoro snapped and Sanji grinned. 

“No it's not~ Is your ass your new dick?” Sanji asked with a cocky tone and Zoro glared. Sanji rubbed his finger against the puckered muscles and Zoro grunted as the muscled clenched against Sanji's rubbing finger. Sanji leaned over Zoro and pressed his lips against Zoro's previously neglected nipple. Zoro groaned, cock twitching as a throaty moan passed between his lips while the cook rubbed circles against his hole. Zoro grunted, hips jerking when the cook pressed his wet finger against the muscles of his hole.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and his back jerked when the wet digit pushed through the muscles of his asshole. Sanji groaned against Zoro's chest when his finger pushed into the tight, hot confines of Zoro's ass, his cock throbbing desperately in the want to be there in place of the finger. Zoro jerked, hands flying to Sanji's shoulders with a growl when Sanji wiggled his finger around and Zoro sputtered in shock. Sanji rubbed his finger up and Zoro's back arched in a low gasp when pleasure shocked to his cock and down his legs in a strange tingling sensation. Zoro released a strangled sound and Sanji groaned, cheeks flushing with lust as he continued to rub against Zoro's prostate. 

“C-cook!” Zoro gasped, his cock throbbing worse than ever before as it leaked heavily on his belly. Pleasure coursed through Zoro's muscled body, boiling hot and tight with growing urgency from each skilled rub.

“Fuck!” Zoro rasped. Sanji sat back up and Zoro couldn't help the way his cock twitched with threat of ejaculation when he spied, with surprising arousal, the sight of the cook licking his lips as he watched Zoro's panting, flushed face.

“Marimo liking that huh?” Sanji breathed in lust and Zoro gasped when the cook rubbed against the spot harder. Orgasm crushed into Zoro who arched sharply from the floor with a sharp breathy cry as cum shot from his cock and splattered his heaving, scarred chest. Zoro sagged to the ground as the aftermath left his body shaking from the adrenaline rush. Zoro looked up at Sanji, eyes having trouble focusing, but Zoro could damn well see the pleased smirk lighting up the cook's face.

“Bastard,” Zoro groaned breathlessly. “That was a cheap shot,” Zoro panted and Sanji just grinned.

“Hey, I was perfectly within the boundaries set. Not my fault you like having your ass toyed with,” Sanji declared, a shit eating grin on his face. Zoro's cheeks flushed a bright red once more when Sanji grabbed his pants and pulled them over toward them.

“Now it's my turn~” Sanji lilted and Zoro tensed a moment. Shit. Sanji produced a small bottle of what Zoro could only guess was lubricant. Zoro frowned, the cook's finger of all things was still in his ass! Bastard! It really wasn't that Zoro had to top per say, but the swordsman was a little nervous in entrusting his ass to the blonde. Zoro had embarrassingly toyed with himself down there a few times since he had begun to react the way he did to the blonde, and had already known that he did like being touched up in there. Though what Zoro had done to himself felt nothing like what the cook had done. Sanji slipped his finger free and Zoro released a breath as he fully relaxed while he watched the cook pour some of the lube into his palm. Sanji coated his fingers thoroughly before fixing Zoro with a predatory look. 

“It's my time to enjoy myself too, marimo,” Sanji grinned lasciviously. Zoro blushed hotter once again when the cook lifted one of Zoro's legs over his shoulder and without any hesitancy, pushed his finger back inside the tight heat of his hole. Zoro grunted and tensed a moment when a second finger wiggled in against the first. Zoro's hips jerked as the puckered skin of his hole was stretched over the two digits before they slowly began to thrust with wet, slicking noise.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed in lust, wishing madly that he could skip the preparation and just push in, but Sanji knew better than to be an asshole. Besides, this was more than just a fuck, this was the first time he was going to make love to Zoro, and Sanji did not want it to be the last. He wanted it to be the first of many, many times, as endless as the ocean. Sanji stretched his fingers and Zoro grunted but otherwise managed to keep himself lax around Sanji's working fingers.

“Cook,” Zoro breathed and Sanji groaned, his cock absolutely aching to feel Zoro. Sanji stretched Zoro a few moments more before slipping his fingers out and generously coating his cock. All those feelings and wants from the night in Alabasta were in full swing and Sanji could barely contain himself. Sanji grabbed Zoro's legs and Zoro grunted when they were both hefted higher over Sanji's shoulders as he moved forward over Zoro. Zoro lifted his hips at Sanji's command and the moment Zoro felt the wet head of the cook's cock press against his hole his body tightened in panic.

“Oi, calm down and relax,” Sanji ordered and Zoro grunted. 

“Easy for you to say, bastard, your dick is way bigger than a couple fingers,” Zoro growled as he worked to relax his body. 

“Ah, so you think my cock is big? Thanks~” Sanji teased with a grin and Zoro shot the cook a nasty glare. 

Sanji held his cock steady while his other hand held Zoro's right hip firmly in place and pushed. Zoro gasped, tension hitting his features when the cook's cock split the slicked muscles of his hole open around the head of his cock. A low, guttural groan of pleasure trembled from Sanji's lips as he pushed in further, Zoro's hole flowering open wider around Sanji's girth as it slid forward. 

“Oh fuck, this is more than I thought,” Sanji panted in a groan. Zoro gasped when the cook's cock brushed in against that spot that he had so mercilessly exploited and his back jerked on the blanket. Sanji pushed in to his balls, his expression tight with concentration as the slide drew a breathless, groan of a gasp from Zoro's mouth before the blonde came to a pause over Zoro. Sanji rested his weight on his hands and panted, his face flushed in pleasure as he closed his eyes tight.

“Fuck, I'm so close to cumming,” Sanji panted as Zoro looked up at the blonde. “I… I kept fantasizing, but fuck, it's even better than I thought,” Sanji groaned, his expression torn between bliss and tension. “You're so fucking _tight_ , 'm so close,” Sanji panted. Zoro gathered his whits with the stilling of Sanji's cock rubbing that spot and smirked up at the blonde despite the teasing pressure Zoro still felt against his prostate.

“That soon?” Zoro asked and Sanji's eyes snapped open to glare down at the swordsman.

“Shut-up!” Sanji snapped. The cook gasped when Zoro's legs moved and wrapped around his waist. The hold secured and Sanji blinked in confusion when Zoro sat up slowly on his hands. 

“Zoro!” Sanji gasped and Zoro smirked when he moved up into Sanji's lap, the cook wrapping his arms around Zoro's lower back to stabilize the swordsman's balance. Sanji sputtered when Zoro pushed his body weight against his chest and Sanji had to use all the power in his core to slow his descent backward onto his back. Sanji let out a grunt when he hit the floor and Zoro smirked from where he now sat, straddling the blonde with his cock up his ass. Sanji panted, hands groping at Zoro's sides as he gazed up at Zoro, a glare in his eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sanji hissed.

“Taking control from you cook,” Zoro declared and Sanji gasped when Zoro used his legs to lift himself up the length of the cook's cock. 

“Zoro! Stop! Wait! Oh fuck! I'll cum!” Sanji gasped desperately. The cook gave a guttural moan when Zoro slammed himself back down with a sharp gasp when his prostate was hit, and Sanji jerked, muscles locking tight when orgasm crushed into his body. Sanji gave a sharp curse when he came, cum ejecting hard into Zoro's body. Sanji released a low groan as Zoro remained over Sanji, panting with his cock half hard.

“You… bastard,” Sanji panted and Zoro gave a huff of a laugh.

“You know I like our fights, what did you expect?” Zoro asked in a cocky tone and Sanji shot a dirty look up to the swordsman. Zoro rolled his hips and Sanji bit his lip when the move sent sharp sparks of pleasure up his still very sensitive cock as it remained soft inside the swordsman.

“Hurry and get it up,” Zoro commanded and Sanji glared bitterly at the swordsman.

“You're, going to regret this, shitty swordsman,” Sanji panted, another gasp catching in his throat when Zoro rocked his hips a little more on top of him with a smirk. Sanji's expression darkened with anger and before Zoro knew it the cook lunged up. Zoro gasped when his body flew backward and hit the blanket again as Sanji crushed his body on top of Zoro's.

“I'm going to fuck the hell out of you!” Sanji threatened and Zoro gave a hearty laugh, which appeared to only make the blonde angrier.

“Then fuck me already, you shitty cook!” Zoro laughed before wrapping his arms around a suddenly stunned blonde's neck.

“I've lost, and I have to admit that it felt good when you did stuff in there. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just lie there like some sex doll. Expect me to do things on my own,” Zoro declared and after a second Sanji grinned. A chuckle left Sanji's lips as he met Zoro's gaze.

“I wouldn't want it any other way. It's no fun if you don't show me how you like it,” Sanji declared with a smirk mirroring Zoro's.

It took disturbingly little in Zoro's opinion for Sanji get himself going again and the zest that the cook slammed his hard cock into his ass was unlike anything Zoro had ever thought would have been healthy. Powerful hips moved to a passionate rhythm as Sanji's cock rubbed through the swollen, slicked muscles of Zoro's hole, rubbing hard against the spot that caused Zoro's body to twist in pleasure as all sorts of strange sounds spilled from his mouth. Zoro's hands clung to the cook's shoulders, fingers digging into pale flesh as Sanji thrust his cock into Zoro's tight hole fast and hard, moaning with each forward and backward slide of his cock through the slick muscles.

“Zoro, this is fucking amazing,” Sanji panted and Zoro moaned, open mouthed and panting desperately for air. Each skillfully delivered thrust rubbed Zoro so damn perfectly he was seeing stars, and with each strike Zoro's cock throbbed that much worse, teetering closer toward orgasm as the boiling heat coiled tighter inside him. Zoro freed one hand from Sanji's shoulder and snaked it down his belly to grab the base of his flushed, leaking cock and Sanji growled a moan of lust when Zoro started to jack himself off.

“Fuck!” Sanji gasped as his hips moved more erratically, his own orgasm threatening him with its heated grasp.

“Cook! Gonna cum!” Zoro gasped and Sanji growled in pleasure.

“Me too!” Sanji rasped and Zoro groaned, his cock throbbing in threat. 

“Zoro! Tell me you love it! Tell me it feels fucking wonderful!” Sanji gasped and Zoro panted out a moan, the lascivious command causing a sharp strike of arousal to hit Zoro.

“Fuck! Cook!” Zoro gasped as his face flushed absolute vermilion. 

“It feels good! You asshole!” Zoro gasped and Sanji groaned low in pleasure.

“You're ass feels fucking wonderful!” Sanji hissed and Zoro gasped. “Everything about you drives me fucking nuts! Fuck! I never want this to stop!” Sanji growled and the orgasm that hit Zoro tightened every muscle as the rush barreled through every fiber of his body. With a sharp gasped moan that tore from the back of Zoro's throat, his back arched as cum shot hard and heavy from his cock, splattering Zoro's chest and neck. Sanji gasped out a low, pleasured groan, the tightening of Zoro's hole clenching his cock in waves drove Sanji over the edge with a few short, hard thrusts through the quivering muscles. Orgasm washed over Sanji who gave a guttural moan as his cum shot deep and heavy inside Zoro with harsh ejection that left the cook shaking and out of breath.

“Oh, Zoro,” Sanji groaned as he remained on shaking arms, working hard to pull air into his lungs much as Zoro did under him.

“Sanji,” Zoro puffed before the blonde crumbled on top of Zoro. After a second Zoro reached up and petted the blonde's sweat soaked hair and Sanji let out a content moan.

“Zoro,” Sanji started and Zoro grunted as he relaxed his body and closed his eyes while his hand thumped to the carpet over wood flooring.

“I think I love you,” Sanji muttered and Zoro blushed.

“I think you love sex,” Zoro grunted and Sanji hugged Zoro to himself.

“Yeah, I love sex. But I love you too,” Sanji informed and Zoro grunted again.

“I… love,” Zoro paused, embarrassment flushing his cheeks further and pumping his heart faster. “I love you too, shitty cook,” Zoro admitted finally and Sanji heaved a happy sigh.

“Shitty swordsman,” Sanji called back, his tone rather light despite the name calling.


End file.
